What Happens When You Forward A KH Message
by KeybladeMasterKaylie
Summary: This story is about me (Leigha) and how my life turned upside by a FWD message. Please R&R, my first fiction. Oh, and it's not too funny but please read!
1. Forwarded Message

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> _Summary_
> 
> This story is about a girl named Leigha (that's me) who is, like most, a Kingdom Hearts fanatic. She's like your everyday average teenage girl, who listens to music, doesn't really listen to the teachers what knows what the hell to do what-not, hangs out with friends, and etc; and who is turning 14 in just one week.
> 
> One day, Leigha comes across an e-mail FWD and decides to send it to her closest friends. Then after that, she starts to have ominous things happening to her...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Okay, basically that's the summary start for this story. Yes, I'm writing a fiction about what my adventure in Kingdom Hearts would be like and yes, it's all in my head. This isn't ALL true about my life. It's just what it'd be like if, I was an OC or somewhat like that. 
> 
> Reading Info
> 
> _Italicization - _This means that's what the character is thinking.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Just to let you all know, this story is first-person so this story is all gonna be in my POV. Maybe at some points it'll be in a different view. 
> 
> Editor's Note: I understand that this fiction will be related to a several ammount of other fictions out there. No matter if it's little or a lot of similarity. So if this story seems like I'm copying, yours or any other author's work, please give me a chance to have this be accepted.
> 
> Comments and Crits are welcome, but no flames. =D
> 
> * * *
> 
> It was surprisingly quiet in this early afternoon. Normally during this time of day of the week, people experienced the sounds of the baseball team throwing a pitch and hitting a bat to home. A young girl sighs and slips off her shoes and thrusts her backpack onto the floor, without a care in the world. Not a care that her mother would scold at her for not putting her backpack in her room instead. All she wanted to do is to rest and get on her computer.  
  
This girl hated computers. But nonetheless, she loathed them as much as she needed them. They were only source to creativity and outer- socialization next to video games and music. The girl washed her face first and went back into her room and put in her Evanescence CD in the CD player. As usual for her, she turned the volume notch up to 14 which was her birth- age-to-be in a week.  
  
She looked outside her window to see the view from her apartment building on the 7th floor. She looked at the sun, still the same way it was when she came home. Bright, yellow and just annoyingly blinding. She closed her blinds a little, to let a few lights enter her room. She pulled out her chair and sat herself on it. She bent down to the side to turn on her computer. Again, she disliked computer-machinery as much as she needed them.  
  
Oh, the girl? Well to make this more clearly, that girl is me. Yes, I don't like computers yet I excel in the study of them, yes I listen to rock music (Though I do have my fair share of even pop music), yes I'm a video game-freak and yes I'm turning 14 in about one week from today. I looked at my computer screen and saw the login screen. I clicked on my little icon picture of Sora. Who's Sora? Well, if you've played the game Kingdom Hearts or have at least even heard of it, then you'd probably know that I'm talking about. I'm talking about the hero of the game; the main character; the loyal protagonist; the character whom I admire the most out of all of my knowledge of video game characters.  
  
Yeah, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I'm some crazy teenager who's pretty fudged in the head. Oh well, its not like I give a damn.  
  
I clicked my icon again to type in my name and password, like every other login passage.  
  
"L-e-i-g-h-a." "Leigha." If you think that's my name, congrats' you win a monkey. My name is spelt differently than the version of the name. Often it's spelt 'Leah' or 'Lia' or other ways. My full name is Leighandra. But I shortened it to just 'Leigha'. Most people, even my friends, just call me by my full name on account that we have another 'Lia' in our school team. Except she's 'LiaRose' not a 'Leighandra'. I'm not too fond of my name, except the fact that it's unique in both: the way it's spelled and the fact that not many people have that name. Or so I think.  
  
Now that I've entered in my name, I must put in my password. I've actually told my password to my friends but they forgot easily. Luckily I changed it anyway.  
  
"C-h-a-r..." and so on. I watched the screen load up to my desktop, which had Kingdom Hearts wallpaper (How typical) in front. It showed a picture of the entire gang doing all sorts of cool poses and stuff. Whatever the hell.  
  
As soon as my computer loaded promptly, I double-clicked on the Internet Explorer icon and let the page load to MyMSN.com. Usually, I check my mail last and just go right ahead to read all sorts of fan fictions about Kingdom Hearts and other stuff but I decided to check it anyway.  
  
Just while I was typing my e-mail address, I realized I didn't turn on my CD player. I took my remote and turned on to the "Going Under" song. At least it was already to the volume I wanted it to be.  
  
The first thing that popped into my mind when the computer screen loaded my inbox page was "Let me guess, I'm thinking about 10 to 18 forwards?" I used to send forwarded messages but I quit since they were getting annoying as hell.  
  
I looked at my inbox; to my surprise I didn't see ten forwards, or eighteen, but only one. And it was sent to me from Meghan, my best friend. I looked closely at the message that was entitled, "FWD: Wish upon a star". Since I started the habit of deleted forwards, I could just do the same with this one.  
  
I looked at the clock, which read 4:00 P.M. in digital version.  
  
_"Well, I have time. I'll just read the damn thing and just do whatever it says to do."_  
  
I clicked on the link to open up the message. I looked at all of the people's e-mail addresses and who sent it to whom. Like from Amanda to Kendra to Cassie to Antoinette to Kelly to Blair to Jade to Mona to Amy to Meghan, and then me.  
  
There were more people to whom this was sent to, but most of them I didn't know. I scrolled all the way down to find the start of the forward, which made my eyes hurt since I didn't have my glasses. (On another part: I wear glasses, only for distance and stuff like that crap for school.)  
  
And there it was. The title of the message was the same title used as the damn forward. As I read, for some reason my mind actually became interested into this:  
  
Wish Upon A Star  
  
Thinking of You, Where Ever You Are  
  
We Pray For Our Sorrows To End And Hope That Our Hearts Will Blend Now I Will Step Forward To Realize This Wish  
  
And Who Knows Starting A New Journey May Not Be So Hard Maybe It's Already Begun  
  
There Are Many Worlds But They Share The Same Sky- One Sky, One Destiny  
  
Make a wish, wish anything you want. No matter what it is, wish hard and think carefully. Keep thinking while scrolling down. When it says 'STOP' then do what it says afterwards.  
  
Start now:
> 
>   
  
STOP!!!!  
  
Send this message to only TWO that's right, TWO people you care about the most. If you send it to only one person, you'll get one day of bad luck. If you send it to MORE than two people, you'll get that amount of days of bad luck. If you don't send this AT ALL, then you'll be cursed for the next seven years.  
  
I finished reading. I reread the first sentence. "Wow, that's a first. Only two people?" I thought. I always thought that the "rule" for making forwards was to have it be sent to all the people you know. Only the people I sent it to would send it back to me. It was really weird, knowing that there was actually a change in these things. I have actually always wondered if there would actually be a forward like this and it was true.  
  
I looked at my screen, thinking about my wish. But who cared? My wish was pointless after all. Before when I did do forwarding, I would wish the same thing. And evidently I never got that wish to come true. But even if it would've came true, I doubt it wouldn't. Kingdom Hearts is only a game, and there was no such thing as the darkness and heartless and things about the heart being born from light but shrouded by dark and shit about darkness within every heart. It's not like I would just happen to fall asleep on a beach dreaming about me sinking through an ocean then being awaken by my best friend.  
  
I still stared at my computer screen; finding myself rereading the part where it says, "Send this message to TWO that's right, TWO people only". My mind raced, looking and thinking back at all the friends I found loyal. Loyal. The first two people I thought of at the sound of the word were Meghan and Amy.  
  
It was decided, I'd send this damn message to Meghan and Amy. They were the first ones that popped into my mind, and they are the ones I actually relate to the most. Made sense to me. Other than the fact that to me, this forward is nothing but some stupid-ass thing that actually made me realize how much crap there was in my mind when I actually decided to read this.  
  
I scrolled all the way back up and clicked the 'Forward' button. The screen took me to the message box and the address boxes. I typed in their e- mail addresses in an accurate form. After finishing, I clicked the 'Send' button and watched as the screen took me to where it said, "Sent Message to the following recipients:" and so on.


	2. Meghan Garrison & Amy Johansen

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**CLAIMER: I own the plot of this story.**

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2!!! Even though I only got 1 review, it's still good. =P Anyways, I know it's probably supposed to be funny but don't worry, I'll get to the funny parts.

**-Special Thanks-**

**Kinoarashi - **I'm glad you liked this story, don't worry you'll get reviews on yours some day. =D

* * *

**Editor's Note:** I know this story is based on me and my life and how KH came into it. But just to let you know the first few chapters will be based on me and my friends and all. But don't worry, I'll get to the part where we get to the KH parts.

Now, enjoy chapter 2!!!

* * *

"Amy, I thought you said that you were gonna go with us to work on the project at Meghan's house?" I answered back on the telephone.  
  
"My mom grounded me." Said Amy, followed by a deep shrug she made.  
  
"How come?" I asked. Curious me.  
  
"I don't know she always does that. I come home almost every weekend and she goes, 'You're grounded' and I ask, 'For what?' and she always goes, 'You know why.' It drives me nuts!" She had that annoyed tone in her voice as she spoke; yeah she really was driven to the edge.  
  
I sighed to myself, looking around the living room. I looked at the time: 4:58 it read. Amy shrugged again. Luckily her mom didn't ground her from the freaking phone. I sighed to myself again, our project was due on Monday and we barely even finished the damn thing. Mr. Langlois was always such a bastard when it came to projects. Oh well, aren't most teachers like that?  
  
"So, are you going to Meghan's?" she asked.  
  
"Well... I don't know. If we don't have much to do then we'll go there tomorrow or something. But if we have a lot to do, then I'm going. Don't worry even if you don't go there then you won't miss out much."  
  
"But I feel guilty, remember when we had Mona do all the work on that Islam poster?" she said. And she was right. About a few weeks ago we had to make a poster about the Islam religion. We did pretty well, but we had so much to do and so little time, and we were at Mona's house in the middle of finishing it and we had to go home early. Mona decided to do it all herself while we walked home bringing guilt to come with us.  
  
I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was setting. I took a breath and decided it's time to eat dinner.  
  
"Hey Leigha, maybe... if you can..." She began slowly. I drifted my mind to what she was planning for me. Maybe she wanted to invite me over to her home and rape me.  
  
"Uh... can what?" "You can... come over to my house and we can listen to the Kingdom Hearts theme over and over again!" She said with the last part coming out a bit too quick for me to catch.  
  
Usually Amy's not exactly the type to keep playing the 'Simple & Clean' theme song over and over again on her PS2, unlike Meghan who nearly burned her damn game the last time we listened to the song. I looked outside again. Seeing that the tiring sun started to set closer and closer to meet with the inner sky, I shrugged. It was only 5:00 and I didn't have any crappy homework from school. It was a Friday, and Emily does say that I'm allowed to go out at night on weekends. Oh what the hell I'll go to Amy's.  
  
"Um, okay I guess. I'll see you there in five to seven minutes. See ya!"  
  
I hung up the phone as quickly as possible and dashed nearby my dresser. I yanked a drawer handle and took out a brush and a white scrunchie out. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail and wrapped it with the scrunchie. I took out two bangs from my hair and placed them neatly at the frames of my face. I took a look at my hair, brown with blue streaks in them. "I need a re-dye." I thought.  
  
Just as I was about to burst out my bedroom door, I bumped into Emily. "Whoa, whoa! Where are you going?"  
  
"Uh, I'm goin' to Amy's. I'll be back at 9."  
  
"But, don't you wanna have a little something to eat?"  
  
"But Emily..."  
  
She sighed, "Why don't you just bring a muffin? I just came back from the store and I bought your favorite kind." Maple muffins? Holy wow!  
  
"Maple!?" My eyes lit up when I said that. She nodded. I smiled and gave her a hug. I rushed to the pantry and took a plastic-wrapped pastry and rushed towards the door to put on my sneakers. I slipped them on quickly and a bit roughly. Just as I was about to twist the knob, I ran back to Emmy and gave her another hug.  
  
"I'll be back!" I sang rushing out the door.  
  
Oh, and who's Emily? Emily is my legal guardian. I would call her 'Mom' or 'Momma' but I prefer just calling her by her name. She says it's okay. You see I never really had my real parents with me, for as long as I could remember. I remember Emily taking care of me when I was a baby though; and I remember the first time she took me here to live with her so she can be my mom. But I don't remember what happened to my parents. She and I don't share the same last name though. I'm Carter and she's Kirkwood.  
  
As I ran through the streets to get to Johansen residence, I looked around at the sky. I found myself enjoying this run as I ran through the cool breeze and the empty streets. Feeling the soft, dim sunlight beating down on me I took a bite out of my muffin. Soooooooo..... goooooooooood....  
  
I looked to my side and saw the Johansen family car and rushed towards to front door. I finished the rest of my muffin and tried my best to gulp down the rest of the fluffy food in my throat. I gulped the last of it and rang the doorbell. One second after I rang the doorbell, Amy Johansen pulled me through the doorway and dragged me up to her room. She flung me on her bed and slammed the door, turning about to face me.  
  
"Hi." She said smilingly calm.  
  
"Okay, now what the hell was that for?" I asked her arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Alright, the reason why I invited you over is because I came up with a great idea when you called!" Amy told me as she started opening the window to let the air in.  
  
"Okaaaaaaay... and what idea is that may I ask?"  
  
"Well... I thought that you and me and Meghan could go to look for other worlds! You know? Like you, me and Meghan, us three, having our own Kingdom Hearts adventure!"  
  
My eyebrows all arched up in confusion. I always knew that Amy had a creative mind (if you call making jokes about my "penis being on fire" creative, you win a cookie for figuring that out before me) but I never really thought of her as—adventurous. Usually to me, Amy's always lazy-but- active.  
  
"Oh, and Meghan said it was a great idea so she's coming over too." Amy added. Oh great, more people to be crazed with?  
  
"Er, Amy are you sure about this?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah—I'm serious!"  
  
"Uh, but where do you suppose--?" "Meghan's here!" She shrieked. Amy ran downstairs and flung open the door to reveal Meghan Garrison in her windbreaker that was two sizes larger for her.  
  
"Hey, what's up you guys?" She said as she entered the home. "Where's Leigha, is she here yet?"  
  
"Right here." I said standing at the top of the stairs. I took the flight down by jumping every other step of the way. "Hi Meghan." I said, smiling at her while she smiled back.  
  
"So, how're we gonna do this?" She asked while Amy set her stuff by the doorway.  
  
"Well, I plan for us to like—walk around a bit to look for something weird and when we do, we just—do something to it and we go to another world!"  
  
"Eh... that sounds good but what if we just go somewhere else instead of staying here? I mean, I'm sure that this place isn't exactly the type of place to have weird stuff unless you count those little kids next door who keep flashing down their pants and stuff." Said Meghan. She was right, those kids really _did_ flash themselves to us a lot and they really _did_ show themselves...  
  
"Hmm... well we could try that. Alright, let's go!"  
  
"—Wait! But we don't even know if this is gonna be real or not! And other than that, we don't even know if there are other worlds! I mean, it's just a video game!!" I exclaimed. My forehead started throbbing with exclamations running. I realized that my two best friends were really losing it.  
  
"But you never know. This could come true!" They said in unison. Damn, I hate it when they did that.  
  
"What the _hell _are you guys thinking? It's just a freaking video game!" I exclaimed more, making my head throb even more.  
  
And that made them freeze.  
  
"...Just a video game? _Just _a video game? _Leigha Carter!_ Have you not been reading between the lines of every points-of-views throughout the game? You finished the game before us! You should know!" Meghan said in serious enthusiasm.  
  
"...But--?"  
  
"And you were also the one who figured out everything in the game before we even got to those parts!" Amy did the same, oh god how the hell...?  
  
"—But!"  
  
"And you are also the one who said you envied Sora! The main character! You said you wanted to be _just_ like him in every way you could! You said it yourself!" Meghan again.  
  
My head relaxed. Meghan was right. Amy was right. In fact they were _both_ right. I _was_ the one who finished the game before anyone else we knew did. I _was_ the one who made wild guesses and good thoughts about the game as we played it together. And I _was_ the one who said that I wanted to be like the main character in any way I could.  
  
I know what your thinking. Why a video game character? Well to me you see, Sora is just—an icon. He's got all the things I have, and all the things I could truly ask for. True friends, an adventure, a quest, and a responsibility that was chosen especially for him. And to me, that's just one hell of a great personality.  
  
I went from dreamland to reality. My friends really want to go to other worlds. I'm in the way. They're losing it. And I can't figure out how the hell they got this way.  
  
"So, are you coming?" Amy asked slowly and surprisingly, calmly.  
  
"Well..." I mumbled. This was crazy. I mean, sure Kingdom Hearts can really have an affect on you once you start playing the game but I'm sure that the game would ever make _this _fucking much of an affect.  
  
"So, what world do you think we'll wind up in? Traverse Town? Halloween Town?"  
  
Shit. They're losing it.  
  
The three of us decided to settle down first and talk about this in Amy's room. Most of the time I just nodded on and went 'Uh-huh' and 'Yeah' and 'Um' and so on. Meghan was the one mostly thinking of the ideas. She conversed us about what we should do if we ever got separated and what we should do I we actually meet some of the characters in real life. She also mentioned something about our wardrobe, stuff about wearing weird junk and lots of wristbands and necklaces. I had to admit, she had a pretty good idea about all of this but I still had my mind of thinking that this idea is a load of bull.  
  
"Okay, so when we see any heartless: First we run, and if we can't go anywhere else, scream for help, and if that doesn't work we get the nearest weapon and attack it ourselves?" Asked Amy.  
  
"Yup, exactly. It should be easy since we've been in that Tai Kwon Do class for nearly six years and Leigha is practically a ninja."  
  
Here we go again with the ninja. Yes, I'm training to be a ninja. Or at least I'm studying about it. It was Emily's idea. She said that I got potential and she stuck me into some class on Sunday afternoons. One of the reasons why I don't attend church.  
  
I laid still on the floor with my hands tied in the back of my head, staying calm. I looked out the window, and amidst of this adventure start- out it was dark outside. But other than dark, it was actually beautiful. The first beautiful night I've ever seen in this town. I stared deeply into the silver and pearly gleaming stars and the pale white moon in its background of midnight shades and radiant hues of dark violet shifting within the blues. And the clouds, even the clouds looked awesome. Silver linings with gray puffs in the interior.  
  
I took a glance at the clock. 9:14 pm...  
  
9:14? I was so caught up into this conversation and the midnight sky, I totally forgot about getting home fourteen minutes earlier! I sat up quickly and dashed out of the room startling Amy and Meghan a bit as I ran down on the flight of stairs. Amy ran out of the room leaning towards the head of the stairs with Meghan following after.  
  
"Where 're you going?"  
  
"Home!" I said as I slipped on my jacket and stuck on my shoes.  
  
"But, what about--?" reacted Meghan.  
  
"Um, I'll call you guys when I get home. See ya!!!" I said quickly as I ran out of the Johansen home.  
  
Amazingly, the air and the breeze were still the same since I came about four hours ago. Running and running I kept at. I looked up at the sky, still awesome as I witnessed it. I kept my hazel eyes straightforward towards my apartment home. I rushed to one of the elevators and went up the 7th floor.  
  
By the time I arrived at my door, I noticed the television volume turned up really loud. Loud enough for Emmy to stay awake.  
  
_Crap._ I thought to myself. Slowly I turned the knob... revealing more forte from the television.


End file.
